Exympor
Exympor is the volcanic Landscape of Erwt. Geography Exympor is the 7 o'clock position on the Face of Erwt. To the west are the Aether Wastes, and to the east the deserts of Arif. Exympor harbors two countries, Der Totem and Ympire, which occupy the region bordering Arif and the western coastal region, respectively. The remaining back-country and the coastal region closer to the Aether Wastes is referred to as Ix, after the pre-Redeemer Wizard-King who had reigned over this area for over two centuries. Ix is a region under constant geological transformation, with volcanic eruptions that produce cinder cones and wide calderas of open lava, followed by subterranean collapses that return mountains to ground level. Slightly less dynamic is Der Totem. The volcanoes there are long-lived, and form an impassable shield wall around the entire region. A trio of great, slumbering volcanoes tower in the center, and seem to take turns awakening every 40 years or so, at which time the active volcano spews enormous amounts of ash, which darkens the skies for months, covering the land thick layers. The volcanoes are collectively called the Totems, and are named Vision, Voice, and Reason. Reason is slated to enter its active phase sometime in the next few years. The shifting ash plumes and unsteady river courses make for a difficult environment. Ympire is relatively benign, with the cooling waters of the Sea tempering the internal violence of Exympor. Society and Politics Ix is now, as it also was before the Redeemer, very sparsely populated. The people are nomadic, subsisting on slow-growing lichens and strange mineral pastes that are prepared from the many mud pots and hot springs. Potable water is scarce, mostly consisting of filtered or distilled water from the generally toxic springs. Only the Ixian Delta, a broad wetlands near the Aether Wastes, and the termination of the River Ix-Yrtex, provides naturally clean water and enough clean soil for conventional agriculture, and even then only seasonally. The population of Ix is organized into clans, each of which is headed by a witch-doctor chieftain. The Ixian witch-doctors are the most subtle and skilled alchemists in all of Erwt, and wield considerable knowledge of the natural world. Ympire is very different from Ix. On the shores of the great Sea, numerous protected coves harbor small fishing villages. Fishing is very productive along the coast of Exympor, as the volcanic silts that flow into the sea provide an enormity of nourishment to the sea-life, which is consequently abundant. In the period following the Redeemer's passage through Ympire, people took advantage of the general lawlessness and began to attack fishing vessels instead of trawling. It was a faster, more efficient way to make money, but it caused a stratification in what used to be a very egalitarian society: fishermen were poor and weak, while pirates were rich and strong. When the Zhuman empire in Arif began to rise in power, and the export of gold and other valuable minerals began in earnest, the pirates began to prey on the merchant vessels instead of the poor fishing boats. Three decades ago, a pirate captain succeeded in unifying the Ympirian pirates under his flag. He calls himself Admiral Kutcherfeys, previously Captain Kutcherfeys, and is often referred to as the "Halfling Pirate" due to his short stature. Despite his diminutive size, he commands an armada of pirate ships, controlling every captain by fear, reputation, and unparalleled swordsmanship. By his decree, the fisherman were to be aided and protected, rather than pirated or (at best) ignored, and Ympirian pirates would target only merchants and foreign navies. A small percentage of every successful attack is passed to the Admiral, amassing him great wealth, which he redistributes to the neediest fishing villages. Due to this benevolent socialism, which is in part inspired by the teachings of Moshiach Shaddai, the fishermen and villagers now see the pirates as a blessing, and not a plague. Der Totem borders the Bal-Biliad region of Arif. Although it is slightly less hot there, than in Bal-Biliad, it is surrounded by active volcanoes. The three central volcanoes, as well as the shield mountains, provide rainy slopes, so it is also not quite as dry as Bal-Biliad. Still, the environment is a harsh one. Farmers eke out a living in the rich volcanic soil, but can never settle permanently due to variations in water and ash conditions. Ash storms are common, and choke babies and the elderly if the home isn't sealed well. Forests don't grow very large, due to ash fall. Der Totem is a kingdom, and the King and his court live in one of three castles, one on each slope of the Totems. The entire court and the city that supports it moves when the Totem on which they reside begins its active phase, and they move to the one most recently active. This way, the capital city moves only once every century, which is the best possible option in this land. This is a massive undertaking, and is slated to occur again when Reason begins to show signs of awakening. The current King, Ichabod-Am, is seen as weak, and appears to be bullied by his own court. Especially his closest advisor, a flamboyant wizard called Rhyodan, seems to be manipulating King Ichabod-Am. Stories Around ErwtCategory:Place